Birthday to Remember
by Gilana1
Summary: [Otabek Altin Week 2018 - Day Seven: Birthday / Free Day] Yuri takes Otabek out for Halloween for his birthday. Rating for mild language, and a bit suggestive towards the end. Not beta read.


**A/n: **Day six of Otabek Altin week from last year that I never posted. For a friend.

**Birthday to Remember**

Skate Canada was over. They had both done well and medalled. Standing together on the podium had been great. They were both on their way to qualifying for the Final. Since his birthday was only a few days later, Otabek and Yuri had decided to stay in Canada for a few more days so they could celebrate his there. He was excited to spend some alone time with his boyfriend. There had been so much going on lately. It was going to be nice for it to just be the two of them.

"What is it you have planned, kitten?" he asked as they headed out of the hotel room. Both were bundled up tightly, the weather was clear and calm, but it was definitely cold. "We didn't have to do anything. Just spending time with you is more enough for me."

Yuri looked at him with a smile. "It's your twentieth birthday. That's huge. We need to do something," he said. "I found a haunted house nearby that looks pretty cool. I thought we could go see that since it's Halloween. Then maybe dinner and back to the hotel room?"

Otabek smiled. "Sounds good. Lead the way."

Yuri led them about a mile away, looking at his phone frequently to make sure that he was leading them in the right direction. They seemed to have just opened, and there were only a few people in line. Otabek tried to pay for the tickets, but Yuri insisted that it was his birthday and that he was going to treat him. After that, they got in line.

They could screaming from the people going in before them, and Yuri was bouncing on his heels with excitement. As they went in, Otabek got behind him because the halls in the haunted house were a bit narrow. He set his arms on his hips as they walked in. It was set up as a medical center - different rooms as different places in a hospital. Only the actors were the patients, doctors, and nurses. Their makeup was all done up to make it seem twisted, deformed - as if the doctors and nurses had gone mad, and experimented, turning everything insane.

"This is fucking awesome," Yuri whispered as they walked.

Just then, an actor dressed as a deranged patient came out from around the corner. Otabek felt Yuri jump.

"Come here! Stay a while!" The actor moaned as they kept walking. "Byeeee!"

Yuri laughed as they walked off, heading around the corner again. Sometimes when something jumped out at them, he would jump, but sometimes he didn't. Every time there was something gross hanging on the walls or from the ceiling - and it was a fucked up hospital, so let's be honest, that was pretty much everywhere - Yuri would comment on how cool it is.

"Hi," Yuri said to one actor attempting to scare him. Otabek just chuckled, leading him away from the false exit and towards the real one.

As they got outside, Otabek asked him, "Did you have to say hi to them? They're trying to scare you." He moved out from behind him, clasping his hand and intertwining their fingers once more now that they were out of the haunted house.

"That's why it's fun." He shrugged as they headed back down the road, heading towards the hotel again. "I jumped a few times."

"More than a few," Otabek smirked at him.

"Hey, they were jumping out at me! It's not like I was scared; it's a natural reaction!"

Otabek chuckled again. That was true enough, but he still liked to tease his kitten.

Once more, Yuri seemed to have a plan. About halfway back to the hotel, he took an extra right turn. Just around the corner was a restaurant - nice, and looked to be fairly reasonably priced while still nice. The line wasn't long at all, despite it being dinner time. Most people were probably at home with their families or out celebrating on Halloween.

Yuri paid again and ordered dessert - cheesecake topped with strawberry. It was delicious, and after that, the two of them headed back to the hotel. Once they got there, Yuri turned to him and smiled. "I have one more present."

Otabek raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

A light blush crossed Yuri's pale cheeks. "Well, I wanted to wear this out and do a bit more, but it's cold enough, and… while it's not that bad for me, I don't want to wear this outside." He slipped into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later in a tight, black one-piece costume. He had on cat ears, and it hugged every inch of his body. "It's just… a bit thinner than I thought. What do you think?"

"You look so cute, Yuri, I love it," Otabek said as Yuri turned around, giving him a good view of how the costume hugged his legs and ass. "And I'd have to say I approve. It looks very good on you, but then again, everything does."

"I'm glad you like it," Yuri said with a smile. "It is your birthday, so I bought it for you."

"Mmm, a present for me? How lucky am I?" Yuri chuckled, coming over towards him. As he neared, Otabek reached and grabbed him. The blond gave a light gasp before pressing himself against him. "Though, I think you put this on for nothing."

Yuri chuckled again, running his hands up Otabek's chest to his neck. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I'm about to take it off you." With that, he gave his lover a searing kiss. If Yuri was his present, then he was definitely going to have fun enjoying that tonight.

Happy Birthday indeed.


End file.
